sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
You Should Be Here (Cole Swindell album)
| Recorded = 2015–16 | Genre = Country | Length = | Label = Warner Bros. Nashville | Producer = | Last album = Down Home Sessions II (2015) | This album = You Should Be Here (2016) | Next album = Down Home Sessions III (2016) | Misc = | Single 4 = Stay Downtown | Single 4 date = September 5, 2017 }} }} }} You Should Be Here is the second studio album by American country music artist Cole Swindell. It was released on May 6, 2016 via Warner Bros. Nashville. The lead single, its title track, was released to radio on December 14, 2015. The song became Swindell's fourth number-one hit after it reached the top of both the Hot Country Songs and Country Airplay charts of Billboard magazine. The track listing was announced on April 4. The track "Flatliner" peaked at No. 2 on US Country Airplay in 2017. "Flatliner" also hit No. 1 on Mediabase country radio singles chart and was most played and heard August 6–12 receiving ~8,302 spins (+600) and ~52.136 million audience impressions. Reception The album debuted at No. 2 on Billboard s Top Country Albums chart, selling 65,500 copies in its first week. It also debuted at No. 6 on Billboard 200. The album was certified gold on February 21, 2017 for combined sales and album-equivalent units of over 500,000 units. As of June 2018, the album has sold 318,000 copies in the US. Track listing | title2 = Middle of a Memory | length2 = 3:47 | writer2 = | title3 = Broke Down | length3 = 3:24 | writer3 = | title4 = Home Game | length4 = 4:09 | writer4 = | title5 = Up | length5 = 3:14 | writer5 = | title6 = Party Wasn't Over | length6 = 3:47 | writer6 = | title7 = Stay Downtown | length7 = 3:23 | writer7 = | title8 = You Should Be Here | length8 = 3:11 | writer8 = | title9 = Stars | length9 = 3:20 | writer9 = | title10 = Making My Way to You | length10 = 3:29 | writer10 = | title11 = No Can Left Behind | length11 = 3:48 | writer11 = | title12 = Remember Boys | length12 = 3:03 | writer12 = | title13 = | length13 = | title14 = | length14 = | title15 = | length15 = | title16 = | length16 = | title17 = | length17 = | title18 = | length18 = | title19 = | length19 = | title20 = | length20 = | total_length = 41:32 }} | title14 = Gettin' Forgotten | length14 = 3:16 | writer14 = | total_length = }} Personnel * Dierks Bentley – guest vocals on "Flatliner" * Pat Buchanan – electric guitar * Michael Carter – electric guitar, keyboards, piano, synthesizer, programming * Dave Cohen – Hammond B-3 organ, keyboards, piano, synthesizer * James Mitchell – electric guitar * Greg Morrow – drums, percussion * John Palmieri – percussion, background vocals * Billy Panda – acoustic guitar * Cole Swindell – lead vocals * Russell Terrell – background vocals * Patrick Thrasher – programming * Mike Wolofsky – bass guitar Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Singles Certifications References Category:2016 albums Category:Cole Swindell albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums